Some Mothers Do 'Ave 'Em...
by Ginny Ha-ha
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like to be a sibling to one of the Marauders? Perfect Lily; Idiotic Peter; Irritating James; Psychotic Sirius; Cynical Remus… how would *you* survive?! Now is the time for their families to tell it like it is…
1. Awfulness in Ankle- Socks! (Lily and Pet...

Some Mothers Do 'Ave 'Em… 1/5

By Ginny Ha-ha

Title; Some Mothers Do 'Ave 'Em…

Author name; Ginny Ha-ha

Author e-mail; Rachel@meghora.freeserve.co.uk

Category; Humour

Keywords; MWPP-era, Lily, Petunia, siblings

Spoilers; all 4 books

Summary; ever wondered what it would be like to be a sibling to one of the Marauders? Perfect Lily; Idiotic Peter; Irritating James; Psychotic Sirius; Cynical Remus… how would *you* survive?! Now is the time for their families to tell it like it is…

   Disclaimer; This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK    Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic   Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no   copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Promise. 

Author's Note; I found the first draft of this floating around in my fic folder, and decided to continue it! ^.^ This story is dedicated to my own set of little Marauders-in-training; Awful Alice, Silly Millie, Daft Peter, Amazing Grace and Mrs. Across The Road's lot… but only because you will die horribly if you wreck my room again and I really aught to make up for that. 

Ginny Ha-ha

Chapter 1; Petunia and Lily; Awfulness in Ankle Socks!

"_Mummieeeeee!" Lily shrieked at the top of her shrill voice, "Mummieeeee, Petunia's being __meeeeeean!"_

Oh, for the trials of a spoilt brat! 

 "It's all a lie! Whatever she says, it's not true!" I yelled down the stairs after the fast retreating form of my 10 year old sister.

 10 years old- almost 11- and she still behaved like a baby. A Little Miss bloody Wonderful, who can Do No Wrong. 

 Well, what was it any of her business what I was doing in my room?! Since when didn't I deserve my privacy?! Since when was she allowed in my room?! Since when—

"Petunia Elizabeth Evans! Come here right now!"

I slouched down stairs, scowling blackly. Lily's huge green eyes, misty with crocodile tears, gazed back at me from behind mum, just awfulness in ankle socks.

 "What?" I scowled sullenly back at them. 

 "Tormenting your sister like this is not acceptable..."

 _Rotten little baggage, one day I'd get her, and then she'll be sorry..._

"She's younger then you, and much smaller..."

_ As soon as I'm old enough to get away from her, you bet I will, I swear, as soon as I'm 18..._

 "I despair of you, I really do, it's not like you don't know better..."

 _And I'll get a house of my own, with no little brats to contend with. Mummy and daddy's little angel, little __Miss.__ Lily Perfect Evans..._

 "If you do this once more you will be in big trouble, do I make myself clear?"

_ And if Darling Lily turned up at my door, I'll get a big dog, with really sharp teeth..._

 "Are you _listening to me, Petunia?"_

"... Uh?" I woke up out of my daydream of possible fates for Lily's future, but mum was off, talking again. 

 "You had better pull your socks up and stop acting so pig-ignorant, or you will end up wishing you had never been born, my girl."

 _Yeah, yeah, pull the other one; it's got brass bells on..._

 And so on. 

 This is what average family day is like;

 Lily annoys me on purpose; I shout at her; she goes crying to mum; I get told off and banned from doing all sorts of things; Lily gets a cuddle and a peck on the cheek, and told that I'm an ignorant teenager who should know better but doesn't.

 It's enough to drive you bonkers!

 And Lily will be 11 in a week's time. She'll go to my secondary school in September, of all the embarrassing things. Can you imagine it?! 

 Miriam, my best friend, thinks that Lily is the most adorable darling on the planet. She _would; Miriam's an only child. Many's the time I've heard her squeal "Oooh, Petunia, don't be so mean to poor little Lily-kins!" And then Lily does the trusty old 'I'm telling on you, you're always so mean, and I'm only little' regime, and Miriam practically __melts. It's enough for me to kill the __both of them, some days._

 I'm the oldest, and I hate it. I know I wasn't born with looks, and I lost the ability to do puppy- dog eyes and simper as soon as I started primary school aged 6. There was no point; the teacher was practically Adolph Hitler in a skirt. She even had the toothbrush moustache.

 But Lily... she's something else entirely. She has these huge grass-green eyes that make you feel guilty even when you just _look at her, hair like a curtain the colour of marigolds, very long, and slightly curly, a mouth like a rosebud, and a face as round as a little poppy._

 She looks like she should be planted in a pot and watered every day. I wish they would; that'd keep her out of my room.

~*~

 Nowadays, I think I could have just about been able to stand her, if only that ruddy owl hadn't turned up, a- tapping on the window-pane, with a letter- of all the improbable things- for Lily.

 Not me. Lily.

 Lily, for whom everything always went right.

"Har har, Petunia, I'm going to a _special school, where I can learn __magic, and..." _

"Shut up, freak! Go and find some other victim to pester!"

"Oooh, _mummieeeee, Petunia called me a __name..."_

This time, though, I was having none of it; "You don't think it's real do you. I mean! A school for magic?! You're bleedin' barking."

She stared back at me with those gigantic green eyes, "Don't be silly. 'Course it's real."

"I said you were barking, and this proves it."

"I am _not!"_

"You are so. And you know what?"

"What?"

"If it_ is real, you know what it means, don't you?"_

"What?" She blinked at me with shimmering eyes.

I was feeling spiteful. I didn't care about Lily's feelings, "If it _is real, it means you __are a freak. A Grade A, real weirdo."_

She looked at me, her rosebud mouth in a knot. "Shaddup! You don't know what you're on about."

 But I believed my own words… whether or not Lily did, I was never sure. I'd never believed that she was a real, proper freak; you know, not in a not-all-right-upstairs sort of way, but as soon as it turned out that her letter was true, I just knew. 

 And I was even more jealous of her for it.

 Of course, I never wanted to be a weirdo, but I did want to be someone _special, and with a witch in the family, there was no contest._

 Some days, I wish she was dead, just so that I could beat her at something, not have anyone to contend with, you know.

 You don't know how awful it is, unless you experience being beaten at absolutely everything. 

If I got chosen to be in the chorus for a play, Lily would be the heroine. If I passed an exam, Lily would get higher. If I even played a computer game, Lily would score better then me.

 Maybe, one day, she'll be normal. Or maybe, one day, something will happen to her that means I can bally well be Top again. 

 Maybe.

**Read? Review!**


	2. Dead Unfair! (Tristan and Remus)

2; Tristan and Remus; Dead Unfair  
  
  
  
Tristan Lupin sat on the back doorstep. It was a nice day; sunny, with the faintest of breezes rustling in the undergrowth. The crazy paving patio stretched away in front of him, leading to the lush garden lawn, a chequered mass of terracotta and cream squares.  
  
Despite the freshness of the air and the sweet symphony of hues that decorated the garden, Tristan sat and sulked, and sent imaginary bullets from his wrist towards the unsuspecting squirrel on the garden fence.  
  
This is so boring. What's the stupid point? He thought.  
  
I wanted to play out with Miranda and Simon from school, and Frank and Kieran from across the road, but mum had demanded that I should stay within sight. Unfair or what?  
  
Everyone knows that Frank and Kieran love the forest. It's dead cool! It's also their local haunt; there's a bunker* and a lake and stuff where they hang out. The forest where my stupid brother got bitten by some even stupider wolf, so now I'm not allowed to go there with Frank and Kieran any more, 'case of I end up there too. It's ten times more exciting then this place. Stupid grown ups.  
  
I haven't seen my friends since what happened to Remus. Trust my brother to go spoiling my fun.  
  
It's not fair! Just because he's stupid doesn't mean I am. I'd like to see what some old wolf would do if it came near me if I was with Kieran! He's dead tall, and clever, and he's dead old-- nearly twelve! I'd like to see the wolf that could take him on!  
  
I'm nine, but I'm big for my age, and when I grow up, I'm going to run away from home and have adventures, just you wait. Foil bad guys' plans, learn to ride a broom properly, fight dragons and ogres and trolls… all that.  
  
I was named Tristan after one of King Arthur's knights, and I bet he would have done all that, if he hadn't been a Muggle. I wonder how Muggles can fight dragons and stuff? Maybe he was really good at sword-fighting too. I'd like to be good at that, too. I don't care if Remus said that no-one does that stuff any more; I'll bring it back! I'll learn people to fight as good as any dead knight! I've been practising with a garden cane sword and a bow and arrow made of wood and string.  
  
Remus just laughs at me when I tell him stuff. He has no imagination. Just 'cause he likes boring stuff like reading books and runes. Waste or time or what?  
  
He's going away to school in September; Hogwarts, of course. I suppose I'll miss him in a way, but all he ever does is stay inside now, and stare into space. I have better stuff to do then that!  
  
Sometimes I play at dragon duellers. It's dead cool. Sometimes, I get to be the brave wizard who knocks the dragon into next week! Sometimes the dragon catches me instead, but then it turns back into Kieran, Frank or Miranda, so that's all right. That's how I got the scab on my elbow.  
  
I told mummy and daddy that, but they just smiled, while Remus rolled his eyes and tutted. He tuts a lot. It sounds like he is clacking his false teeth.  
  
If I ever get false teeth, I'm gonna clack them at people all day, just to get my own back on how annoying they've been to me. I'll also pretend to be deaf, like what grandpa does! It'd be even cooler to have a glass eye to freak people out with, but I wouldn't like to have my real eye gouged out first. That must hurt loads.  
  
Remus calls me a wimp, but I'm not; I'm going to be the greatest wizard ever! And when I'm the greatest wizard, he'd better not come and ask me for help with his stupid spells. He can jolly well do them himself.  
  
Hmmm… I'd forgotten how boring being on my own can be.  
  
I know! I have to cross the patio to the grass without touching any of the pink squares, 'cause if I get across safely, I'll have a wish granted. What wish, though? I know… we'll… we'll get dinner from the chippy*! And mum will get me that pet Niffler I asked for! Brill!  
  
But I mustn't tread on the pink squares, because they're full of poison, and also, Remus' wolf will realise I'm here and jump out and eat me, plus I'll never eat fish 'n' chips again! And I won't even get a boring Muggle mouse, never mind a Niffler.  
  
Right… I'll start on the white square… jump one… easy-peasy lemon squeasy! And again; this one's a bit further… hah! I bet that wolf's waiting in the shadows, lurking, watching out for me! Bet it's dead hungry! Bet it's disappointed that it won't be getting its tea, 'cause it can't see me unless I tread on a pink square. I'm not that stupid, though.  
  
Two more jumps. That'll do it. The next one's a long one, though.  
  
Never mind, I'll take it on three! One… two… three! Oh, nuts— "Aaaaaagh!!!"  
  
Remus, sitting by his bedroom window, heard the muffled yell of his younger brother, before he saw the animal pounce.  
  
~*~ 


	3. Lost and Found; Trouble-Bound! (James an...

3; Maia and James; Lost and Found, Trouble Bound!  
  
A/N; This chapter is for Esme and Archie—I remain yet powerless to imagine exactly how you destroyed dad's bike, or got that screw stuck up your nose. This is one explanation, if nothing else. . .  
  
~*~  
  
"Maia?" Mum called, "Dad and I are going out! Keep an eye on the boys, will you?"  
  
"Yes, mother! Of course I will look after your darling son and his psychopathic best friend! I mean, they only set fire to the settee last time he slept round, nothing major--"  
  
"Maia!" Mum put on a warning tone of voice. Well, really! It wasn't like I wasn't making a perfectly valid point!  
  
"Yes, all right, I know… anyway, I don't see why Mike can't look after them." Mike's my other brother. He's sixteen and completely off his rocker.  
  
"Mike's out tonight, dear."  
  
"Bloody typical."  
  
"Watch your language or I'll wash your mouth out with soap, young lady!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Fine. I'll look after them. But don't blame me if they start a dictatorship over England when I'm not looking." They would, too. Imagine it, a world run by my brother and his bessie mate. . . everyone will be forced to wear their knickers on their heads, and get up at 6AM to sing 'Silent Night' at full volume, or something along those lines.  
  
"There's a girl. We'll be back by ten-thirty. Put the boys to bed at nine o clock sharp, yes?"  
  
"Yes, mother."  
  
"Stew's in the oven ready for dinner at half six, Sirius' things are in his rucksack, and his rucksack is by the door, on James' bike handle. Make sure they do their teeth, and make sure they don't break anything or make a mess. Got that, darling?"  
  
"Yes, mother." Not a hope, not a hope.  
  
"Good night, ducks!"  
  
"Good night, mother." The door clicked shut. The two Horrors in Training, known to the rest of the world as my little 11 year old 'brother' (i.e.; the boy who came for tea and never went home, as I generally refer to him) James Potter and his best mate Sirius Black, grinned at each other. God help me. "I hope you heard everything mum said." I tried to sound all authoritative, like my maths teacher in a bad mood or something.  
  
"'Course we did, Maia." James nodded, eyes big with innocence.  
  
"Yeah, 'course we did." Sirius agreed.  
  
"Would we do anything wrong, oh beloved sister of mine?"  
  
"We're wonderful, adorable, sweet, innocent, charming, er, charming, er… children!"  
  
"You should know that, Maia!"  
  
"Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes. Those two are a lost cause.  
  
I hear there's quite a good film on telly tonight. I'm going to watch that whilst ignoring them, and not move 'til world war three is announced. I bet they'll be behind it, too.  
  
Having said that, if they do start world war three, will I get my pocket- money suspended?  
  
"Promise we'll be good as gold." Sirius beamed, showing his lack of front teeth.  
  
"Yeah! Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my —"  
  
"All right, all right, I get the idea." Honestly!  
  
Whatever happened to those darling little children poets and ye olde writers are so fond of writing about? You know, the kids whose idea of mass chaos is accidentally treading on an insect. The ones who giggle like adorable little fairies, and who play ball games without breaking Mrs. Next Door's cucumber frame?  
  
James and Sirius do not care about Mrs. Next Door's cucumbers. In fact, I think they go out of their way to do as much damage as possible to her garden, vegetable patch, windows, and very expensive new green house.  
  
Mum, in a moment of madness, once bought James a dog. Called Mint Sauce. Don't ask. Believe me, you'll regret it.  
  
Next thing I know, Mrs. Next Door is round here, claiming that Mint Sauce has put her stupid, prissy cat, 'Missy-Darling, the schweetest little thing ever', in therapy for life, or something along those lines.  
  
Since when did I ever listen to a word that woman said? She's as nutty as a very nutty thing with lots of nuts in it.  
  
Besides that, who does she think she's kidding? I've been living with that boy for his whole life, and I'm not in therapy yet. So no-one else has any excuses. Especially Missy-Darling.  
  
James and Sirius do not care about treading on insects, either. They keep pet earwigs. They burn ants under a magnifying glass, or use their wands. I have a feeling that allowing either of those two anywhere near a wand is something that the whole wizarding world is going to regret very soon.  
  
James' wand has already claimed a long list of items; a few million of ants, James' Muggle watch, Mr. Next Door's bow tie (Really! He still wears a bow tie! What is the matter with him?), an innocently passing thrush (long story), and two of my summer dresses. The really scary thing is that he's only had his wand about a week.  
  
I decided not to ask what he was doing with my summer dresses.  
  
You'd have to be off your rocker to understand how that boy's mind works.  
  
Job opportunity for Mrs. Next Door there, I think.  
  
I settled myself down in front on the telly, to watch 'The Young Ones', a program as much noted for its sanity as The Boy Who Came for Tea and Never Went Home (James). I really must remember to tell him more often that he was adopted.  
  
He wasn't, but that's not the point.  
  
It was amazingly peaceful. I should have been suspicious, but as it was, I was just thankful for a little peace and quiet. They even ate their tea in relative silence, and didn't complain when I didn't let them have a third biscuit for their puddings, before disappearing off into the garden.  
  
I put on the radio and tried to find a decent channel. Mum and dad worship Radio 4. Call me crazy, but there is only so long you can spend listening to someone talk about, oh, the History of Plasticine, Mollusc Farming, or whatever today's exciting topic was, without wanting to stab themselves to death with a blunt pencil.  
  
Eventually, after dancing round like a maniac to The Monkees, it began to dawn on me that something was wrong.  
  
Quiet is not a natural phenomenon in my house, and there is usually a highly suspicious reason behind it, generally I associate with James trying to be inconspicuous—it always has the opposite effect.  
  
I crept out into the garden. The sun was beginning to set, and it was getting pretty nippy. James and Sirius were conspicuous by their absence. Hmm… must be in the 'shed' I thought to myself. Say 'shed', because it's less of a shed, and more like a shack that is about to collapse at any moment. My dad tried his hand at Muggle DIY, god help us all.  
  
I pressed my ear to the door, praying that the shed wouldn't fall in on top of me.  
  
"No, stupid!" That was Sirius. I wondered what they were doing, at night, alone in a garden shed, containing a few gardening tools (both Muggle and magical), my bike, James' play broomstick, various dead furry animals that tried to hibernate there and failed, some food Mike left there over the summer, which would soon be ready to crawl away, a garden gnome detector, and half a dozen packets of seeds.  
  
"I'm not stupid; I just don't think this is the best of ideas." The Boy Who Came to Tea and Never Went Home sounded sulky. Good. Maybe he could act as a logical force here—although probably not. As far as James is concerned, logic is something that only happens to other people.  
  
"It is too! It's bloody brilliant, you have to admit it, mate."  
  
"I'm not saying that it's not, technically, a good idea, Si."  
  
"Well then!"  
  
"I'm just saying, well, pink's not my colour." Good grief! This I had to see! I crept round to the window, and was almost disappointed not to see anything unusual—just James and Sirius standing in the shed, talking, everything in it's normal position—bike propped against the wall, shelves full of tools, dead animals lying innocently about the place, etcetera, etcetera.  
  
"Details, details. People're gonna be so wowed by this, they won't care what colour it is!"  
  
"Oh, okay. Do you think it'll work?"  
  
"'Course it will, dur-brain! I've had enough practice with a wand to know what I'm doing, Amos said so."  
  
Amos..? Oh yes, Amos Diggory, a local weirdo, in the year below mine at Hogwarts. He likes to egg on the younger kids, in the hope that something horrible will happen to them. Not promising.  
  
"Okay. Fire away!"  
  
Sirius whipped his wand from his pocket and held it aloft. It took me a moment to realise that it was pointed directly towards my bike! My band new bike, which I had put a spell on to turn it pink straight after getting it, because anything was better then the horrible snot green it originally came in!  
  
I rushed round to the door and flung it open, just in time to see a jet of light shoot from Sirius' wand. It hit the bike full tilt. Screws, bolts and pieces of mental ricocheted off, as my bike collapsed. I saw Sirius fly backwards, suddenly clutching his face and reeling in pain. James just did his goldfish impression and stared with him mouth open. That's about as intelligent as he ever looks anyway.  
  
My bike toppled to the floor with a merry jingle of clunks and clangs. "My bike!! You idiots!!! Look what you bloody did!!!" I swooped in, trying to salvage the remains. Then I tuned on James and Sirius.  
  
"Sorry, Maia!" James backed away. He's a fast learner about this sort of thing; he breaks my stuff and he dies. Simple enough, I think, for anyone to understand.  
  
"You had better be, you stupid little--" I would have continued, but for the moaning noises coming from Sirius' direction. "You shut up, you!"  
  
"Owowow! Sorry, Maia! Ow…!" he was still clutching at his ugly mug, tears brewing. One of the stray bits of metal must have hit him in the face. "I am, honestly! Promise! Swear to God… ow ow ow!" What a plonker. I felt kind of sorry for him—kind of. I don't want you thinking I'm going soft or something. Believe me, I'm not. I just don't enjoy making little kids cry.  
  
"Oh, Gawd, what have you done to yourself now?"  
  
"Din't mean to!"  
  
"Shut up, you daft prat, let me see…"  
  
"Is he ok, Maia?"  
  
"Bugger off, James. Sirius, don't do that. Let me see." Sirius stopped clutching his face, and stared at me, red eyed and red nosed. His nose had swollen up until it had a rather worrying resemblance to the shape and colour of a tomato. "That looks nasty! What happened? Get hit by a piece of metal?" He could die later.  
  
Sirius blushed, and avoided my eye. "Yeah. But it got stuck."  
  
"Stuck?"  
  
"Up my nose." Oh, lordy.  
  
James collapsed in a fit of giggles, laughing like a mad laughing thing. Typical! Just typical! I'll have to owl mum or someone.  
  
This really is horribly unfair.  
  
Who ever would want siblings?!  
  
~*~  
  
Please leave a review! 


	4. Little Bundles Of Joy. . . (Peter)

Peter; Little Bundles of Joy...  
  
a/n; This chapter is for Crispy "Pete, what are you doing to that sheep?!" P. and Katie "Yeah, you don't do it like that, silly!" T. for providing inspiration ;)  
  
Because Peter didn't strike me as having siblings, I wrote this as a monologue for a teacher in charge of a class of kids about four years old. Including Peter (and an ickle Snape, too!)  
  
Ginny ha-ha  
  
~*~  
  
Children! Come along, we're going to have Free Play Time today! Won't that be fun?  
  
Who can tell me what we get to do in Free Play Time? That's right, Susan, we can do whatever we want!  
  
Except for that, Severus.  
  
Or that.  
  
Or that— stop it right now. It's not big, and it's certainly not clever. Peter doesn't like it. Peter, don't do it back!  
  
Peter!  
  
Thank you.  
  
Give Severus back his mittens, and then you can be friends again.  
  
Oh yes you can. You two are such good friends.  
  
Because I say so.  
  
Hug and make up. Now.  
  
Cybil, you don't need to join in. And I'm sure you don't need kiss Severus.  
  
Shhh, Severus. It wasn't a wet one, was it? Well, get a tissue, give yourself a wipe and you'll be fine.  
  
All right, what does everyone want to do?  
  
Susan and Ophelia, you can do painting with Peter. You can help him do a nice picture for his mummy of some flowers.  
  
That's right. Lovely.  
  
Severus, Clarence, and Frank, you can play with the cornflower and water—but this time, Clarence, try not to get any in Frank's ear. He doesn't want to end up at the doctors' again.  
  
Isabella and Cybil, you can play with the sand and water tray.  
  
Don't throw the sand, Cybil! Play with it nicely.  
  
Peter!  
  
Don't poke Ophelia with your paintbrush!  
  
I'm sure she was telling you what to do, but she's only trying to help. She just wants you to have a nice picture for your mummy.  
  
I'm sure your mummy would like one. She loves you very much.  
  
Ophelia, don't be mean. Stop bossing Peter.  
  
We're all friends.  
  
All of us!  
  
Me, you, Peter, Clarence, Frank, Severus, Cybil, Isabella, and Susan. Even Billy and Joan the guinea pigs are our friends.  
  
We are all friends. That's not nice! Peter is a wonderful friend.  
  
So is Billy the guinea pig. Yes, even though he bit you. It's his way of being friendly.  
  
No, you can't bite him back!  
  
Well, he's a lot smaller then you.  
  
No, Severus, I don't think he would taste nice with chips.  
  
Not even with tomato sauce.  
  
Or salt.  
  
I'm sure your cat would like him for tea, but people aren't cats and they don't eat guinea pigs!  
  
Especially not on toast.  
  
That's right, Peter! Billy and Joan are our extra special friends. You wouldn't want to eat them!  
  
No, I really don't think you would.  
  
Peter, don't kick Severus.  
  
I know he's being horrible, but you still don't kick him.  
  
Peter!  
  
Thank you.  
  
Susan, what are you doing?  
  
No you're not. Billy and Joan don't want to come out yet.  
  
I don't think they're scared.  
  
Because they don't speak English.  
  
Or French.  
  
They speak… guinea pig language.  
  
I can't speak it, and I don't think you can either.  
  
Severus, I saw that! Put Peter's paintbrush back, he needs it to finish his painting. The lesson's almost finished anyway.  
  
Isabella, don't put sand in your hair. You don't look like a mermaid.  
  
No, I've never seen one, but I'm sure that they don't look like that. The water keeps the sand out of thei—no! Don't!  
  
Oh, Isabella!  
  
Frank, go and get Miss. Davies, and tell her to bring a mop and bucket. There's a good boy.  
  
I think that's enough Free Play Time for today, don't you?  
  
Read? Review! 


End file.
